


Ad Oculus

by evanlinge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanlinge/pseuds/evanlinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where it was Uzumaki Naruto who defected from Konohagakure, Hyuuga Hinata watches her imprisioned ex-fiancé closely. In turn, Naruto cares little what she observes. Not even the famed Byakugan sees all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Oculus

 

 

The room smells of crushed violets and fresh oranges when she enters, barely disguising the faint undertone of blood and strained metal. The jounin on guard inclines his head towards her, and she catches a glimpse of an active Sharingan before Uchiha Sasuke vanishes.

 

The Hyuuga heiress assesses the prisoner slumped limply against the metal wall, but the only sign of his acknowledgement is the slight shift of his wrist, displaying the dark seals that seem to ripple from his fingertips to the curve his his spine. The bowl of oranges lays untouched near his feet, but stains of lavender ink mar the walls in smudges of thin finger-prints and unrecognisable runes.

A step closer and he jolts as if electrocuted, before smiling softly with a red mouth full of sharp white teeth.

 

"Hinata-chan," Naruto moves fluidly into a sitting position, bones and black symbols shifting under his skin. He looks like an exotic, prized, pet, not unlike the sleek, dark tigers kept in the Daimyo's court. All graceful, predatory movements as she approaches, but she knows that he is only this docile because of the Uchiha's presence just beyond the doorway.

 

He motions to the bowl of oranges, looking up at her through thick, gold lashes saying, "Thank you."

 

The ink bottle she had sent is nowhere to be seen and he hasn't so much as touched the fruits.

 

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun," she replies, as feverish blue eyes flicker to the door.

 

The Uchiha's chakra signature flares minutely and Hinata's Byakugan takes in her ex-fiancé's suddenly tense frame. He shouldn't be able to sense chakra at all – not with all the seals inscribed on his skin and into the walls.

 

"Why are you here now?" He asks. She sees smudges of violet ink on his fingers and collarbone.

 

"Ceremony," Hinata says, and her tone is not quite steady. "Hokage-sama granted me permission to see my fiancé before the execution tomorrow." Their prearranged betrothal had never been formally dissolved.

 

"Fiancée," Naruto intones, as if tasting the word, and then, "May I?" He reaches out carefully, brushing the pads of his fingers across her eyelids when she offers no objection.

She can kill him with a touch if need be, his chakra sealed and body weak, but she still freezes, a spark of something unidentifiable when he presses warm lips against her forehead.

 

It is easy to recall her father's roar of outrage and pain when Naruto tore out the clan head's left Byakugan. "You should be grateful," the blond had hissed, "that I did not take the other one as well."

 

It was Uchiha Sasuke and the remains of Team Eight and Nine that had finally subdued him.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, S-class missing-nin, child of the Yondaime Hokage, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Saviour of the Shinobi Nations.

 

* * *

 

It is a public execution, the Hyuuga who attend stand to one side, near the Shichidaime Hokage and Shinobi Council, while Hinata surveys the scene. The only surviving Sannin is there, standing stone-faced beside Kakashi no Sharingan and his students as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is led to his death.

 

The crowd is brimming with restless energy when the condemned is revealed, she expected no less. Naruto is both villain and saviour in Konoha. Killer of both the Godaime and Rokudaime Hokages – he is the shinobi said to have single-handedly began the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

 

– but he is also a hero; her hero, once. Child of the Prophecy, victor against Pein, Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara. The final jailer of the Juubi, and son of Konoha's most legendary Hokage.

Hinata is quiet as he is led towards the execution stone, but the crowd roars when he looks up, blue eyes glittering in the warm August air. He was to be nineteen in two months.

 

Naruto's crimes are read in unflinching tones by his former teacher, voice carrying easily on the warm breeze. Hinata senses the numerous squads of ANBU tensing warily when Naruto flexes his hands.

 

The breeze is wild, far too wild for the muggy heat of late summer and Hinata's Byakugan catches the bright flare of chakra a moment to late. She opens her mouth to cry out a warning and Tenten's body hits the scorched earth before she can form the words. She hears Neji's furious snarl distantly, like a rush of water in her ears, but the Byakugan does not lie. The tri-pronged kunai that pins Tenten's skull to the ground is back in it's owner's hand just as Neji reaches him. _Hiraishin_.

Hiashi had once called it a kinjutsu, one of many of Namikaze's forbidden techniques.

 

There is still lilac ink on Naruto's fingers, she notes, the smudges visible even from this distance. The realization hits her like a shuriken to the throat barely a second later, and Hinata's ex-fiancé's form is vanishing in a flash of black and blond even as the shock reverberates over the crowd and ANBU race to secure the perimeter.

 

Not even the famed All Seeing White Eye can predict the _Hiraishin_ , and Hyuuga Hinata, is permanently blinded by the tri-pronged kunai which destroys her right eye and mutilates the left, violet ink spreading through the delicate veins and clouding her vision.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
